Talk:Dave Turner/@comment-4441793-20130225181433
I did this on tumblr already but I just want to vent about something that's been bothering me since Friday's episode, besides the obvious For those who know anything about me, you know that I loved the shit out of Dave Turner. It is one of the most unpopular opinions in the fandom but I’m just being honest. Recently, Dave(as well as Becky and Mo) has said some very immature and stupid things about the tragic suicide of Campbell Saunders. Like everyone else, I was an emotional wreck when Cam died and I was absolutely furious about some of the unnecessary things a few characters said about it. Dave, favorite character of mine and all, was no exception. In fact, because something so insensitive and foolish was said by him, it hurt me the most. Mo is normally a very low-key, background character with a sense of humor who rarely does anything to upset me(or anyone for that matter). So, I can quickly move on and pretend that he wasn’t cracking silly ass jokes about the suicide. Becky is still fairly new with at least another full season ahead of her to develop and not to mention, we’re all aware that her religion is arguably the most prominent aspect of her character. So, I’m not surprised at her comment(although it did bother me a lot). But Dave? I really, really wish he didn’t say what he said and asked all of those stupid inappropriate questions about a deceased kid. As much as I loved Dave(and I’m one of the very few in the fandom who sincerely cared about him), I can’t defend him but for so long. What he said and the questions he were asking were seriously uncalled for. This is yet another thing that makes me EXTREMELY angry with the writers. I was upset about the role and the lines they decided to give to Dave in Bittersweet Symphony(2) but to be honest, I feel like ever since he broke up with Alli, the writers literally had a damn AGENDA to go ABOVE AND BEYOND to make Dave increasingly scumbag-ish in every single scene he’s in. WHY??? Am I implying that the way Dave has been behaving lately is OOC or anything of the sort? Not really. Truth be told, Dave was NEVER the sweetest character on the show. All I’m saying is, the way that the writers have been portraying him lately is unnecessary. He left a heartbroken Alli at the Dot to pay for a meal he didn’t even eat…..and I found a way to defend him. He encouraged Eli to invade Clare’s privacy by reading her diary…..and I just looked the other way. But his rude comments/questions pertaining to Cam’s suicide? There was no way I could defend him for that. But the thing is, while most fans(who either always hated Dave or at best, tolerated him) can easily express their rage towards him without a second thought, it actually HURTS ME to do the same. I’m doing it because I prefer to tell it like it is and acknowledge things for what they are, but it HURTS. I feel so alone with this opinion but it actually pains me that I’m beginning to have second thoughts about Dave’s character, thus, viewing him in a whole new(and negative)light. This is something I can’t see myself forgiving the writers for. It’s like all of that amazing development after Smash Into You has suddenly gone down the drain and doesn’t mean shit to anyone anymore. It’s like that episode NEVER existed! Dave was so guilt-ridden and crying his eyes out over the fact that his poor mistakes led to a girl possibly being paralyzed for the rest of her life. You’d THINK the writers would take that development of sensitivity on his part and carry it on with him for the rest of his time on the show but instead, they decide to make him behave like a borderline monster??? That really bothers me. So, I feel forced to give up on Dave’s character. And while I’m at it, I can kiss all of my hopes and dreams for a Bhandurner endgame goodbye. They were an OTP of mine and the writers SHITTED all over them and did so much damage to their relationship that I can probably count on my FINGERS, at this point, just how many Degrassi viewers still find Bhandurner shippable. Maybe Dave should just go into blackhole or something before these damn writers make him any worse. In conclusion, most of you may not relate because you weren’t as emotionally invested in Dave’s character as I was. But forget about Dave, just put yourself in my shoes and think about a character that YOU love and that YOU are deeply, emotionally invested in. How would you feel if the writers increasingly made one of your favorites out to be one of the biggest bitches/douchebags on the show? It would HURT, right? You may even feel a little disrespected. Well, that’s exactly how I feel. All of this is going to be another reason why I most likely will NOT be watching season 13. As Dani already mentioned, all of the seniors that I LOVE(except Drew) are leaving. Cam's dead, so there goes Maybell. And I can't accept Clare with anyone else but Eli. @The Degrassi Writers I hate you *sigh* I really, really, really fucking hate you.....